Spicing Things Up
by Electricutie
Summary: REPOSTED WITH EDITS TO FIT COMMUNITY STANDARDS! Prowl's girlfriend finds a mysterious box in his room... LEMON WARNING! Cybertronian fun suitable for mature audiences only.


"Prowl!" called Taylor, the cyber ninja's significant other, as she walked into his room. "Prowl, I'm here! Where are you?"

No answer.

Taylor shrugged. She could start meditating alone and just wait for him to get there. It's happened before, and neither Prowl nor Taylor minded.

Or… she could go peer into that wooden chest that sat in the corner of the room. Taylor swore that the box wasn't there before, and she was dying to take a peek.

So she did. And what she found astonished her.

A black nylon rope. A blindfold. A collar. Among other things. The item that Taylor was the most surprised by was the hitachi magic wand. She had wanted one of those since she knew what it was. Taylor picked it up and pulled it out of the chest.

"I see you've found the chest," Prowl said, standing in the entrance to his room.

Taylor jumped with a yelp, releasing the magic wand and then tossing it around in her hands before finally getting a grasp on it again. "Oh man… Prowl! You scared me! You're really good at that!"

There was a moment of silence before Taylor spoke again. "So… sweetie… what's all this?"

"I had a feeling you were interested in trying something different when interfacing," Prowl explained with a smirk.

"Oh!" Taylor said as her face heated up. "What, um… what gave you that idea?"

Prowl got into his mass displaced form and got real close to her. "You think I don't look at the books you're reading when you put them down? Training Amy, Diary of a Submissive, I Was A Teenage Dominatrix?" He had a playful gleam in his visor. "Any of those ring a bell?"

Taylor stared up at her cyber ninja boyfriend, but then, passion overtook her and she pulled him in for a kiss.

Prowl picked her up while still kissing her and carried her over to the little sleeping area he had set up for her on the occasion she spends the night. It looked like it would be another one of those nights.

He laid his girlfriend down on the mattress on the floor and then carried over some of the BDSM gear he had in the chest.

"Are you sure about this, Taylor?" Prowl asked her as he placed the ropes in front of her.

"I've wanted this for a very, very long time, Prowl," Taylor told him and then winked.

Prowl nodded. He pulled her close and started nipping at her neck while tugging at the hem of her blouse.

Taylor pulled the blouse over her head to reveal a lacy black bra.

"Mmmm… wearing my favorite color, I see?" Prowl chuckled before nuzzling her breasts. "Too bad you won't be wearing it much longer." He unclasped her bra and pulled it off so he could run his servos over her soft breasts.

As soon as Taylor began to moan, however, he removed his servos and began to unbutton her pants.

"Not gonna make this easy on me, are you darling?" she asked with a smirk.

"If I were you, I'd just enjoy the ride," Prowl rasped into Taylor's ear. He pulled her pants down to reveal the panties matching the bra that had since been removed. Those had also been pulled down, exposing Taylor's pussy. "So beautiful…" he cooed.

This was met with a blush from Taylor. He traced a finger over her sex, and she held in a whimper. The cool breeze coming in from outside brushed over her, making her extra sensitive to any of Prowl's touches. Losing her composure for a moment, she bucked her hips, and Prowl took his servo away.

"Nnnng, nooooo…" Taylor whimpered.

Prowl paid her no mind as he chuckled and picked up the rope. He instructed Taylor to kneel so he could carefully tie the rope around her, binding her to his liking. The ninjabot then picked up the blindfolds and placed them over Taylor's eyes.

All Taylor could see was black. The entire room was silent for about 30 seconds. "Prowl?" she asked before yelping at the strong vibration against her clit. "Smooth bastard must have used the magic wand on me! So this is what it feels like," she thought. Within seconds, Taylor was reduced to a moaning mess, with a coil tightening inside her. "Prowl! Ughhhh fuck, feels so good, baby! Please touch me!"

"You want my servos on you?" Prowl teased.

Taylor nodded eagerly.

"I want to see you finish first," Prowl demanded.

"Baby, I need you!" Taylor whined. "I need your thick spike inside me!"

Now Prowl was in danger of losing his composure thanks to those words. Thankfully, he kept it. "And I need to see you come."

"Fuck, Prowl! I love you!" Taylor moaned. The sensations building up inside her had finally reached their peak, and the shockwaves of pleasure traveled throughout her body. "Ohhh, Prowl!"

Prowl couldn't resist the sight of his beautiful girlfriend writhing in pleasure anymore, and placed his lips on hers. Once her orgasm subsided, he peeled off her blindfold and pressed his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. Now the real fun is going to begin.


End file.
